


Words unsaid

by Elfo98



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfo98/pseuds/Elfo98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Tommy..."<br/>Newt is on the Berg alone while his friends are in Denver, and he's forced to make a difficult choice. Before that though, he wants to leave a message for the others to explain the reasons of his actions. Soon, he finds himself writing to Thomas instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words unsaid

Newt was having a really bad day on the Berg, alone. His friends were in Denver: they had left him the day before saying they would have been back soon, because he couldn’t go with them. Because they were Munies and he was a Crank.

In fact, the Flare was eating him alive. He could feel all the anger he had managed to bury during all those years in the Maze, finally raising up without motivation. He wanted to grab a gun and put an end to his life, so his head would have stopped aching, but he couldn’t. He was a coward, he had always been. From the moment he had tried to kill himself in the Maze, jumping off the walls. He wasn’t like Minho or Thomas or even Frypan. When the others had kept fighting he had thought all hopes were futile. And even now that he knew he had to die anyway, he couldn’t do the only thing his brain was telling him to do.

So, of course, he made a different choice: he didn’t want his best friends to watch him going through hell, and he didn’t want to hurt them.

He took a piece of paper and started writing, letting his emotions and thoughts flow free. ~~~~  
  


~~Hey guys,~~

 

He stopped, realizing he didn’t want to write to all of them. So he crossed out those two words and started again.

 

Dear Tommy,

If you’re reading this, then you probably know I’m gone. I don’t expect you to understand why I left, you’re not a Crank. You’re brave and generous, and I know you want to believe that a cure is possible. But I’m not you. I don’t have any hope left, Tommy. I’m not even sure I had some when we got out of the Maze.  

You’re probably wondering why I’m writing this to you.

I don’t think Minho is ready to accept the fact that I have to die. He’ll probably freak out when he’ll find out what I’ve done. That bloody shuck face… I’m gonna miss him a lot. Fortunately it won’t last too long, the Flare is trying really  hard to make me hate you guys.

That’s why I’m writing this now, when I can still think with my head.

I will miss you too, Tommy.

I don’t remember what happened before the Maze, but I do know that you’ve always been an anchor to me. You made me feel like everything was possible even if I didn’t believe in that, and I was ready to follow you everywhere. I was ready to defend you, to take a bullet for you.

Speaking of which…

You really scared the hell out of me when you fell on the ground, in the Scorch, when that Shank shot you. I thought you were bloody dead. For once I was grateful to WCKD for coming and saving you. I don’t know how I would have reacted if you…

I couldn’t stand to see one of my friends dying again.

First Alby, then Chuck… maybe it’s better if I leave now, than to keep fighting for nothing. I know it will hurt.

I’m trying not to think that I’m leaving you, that I won’t see your bloody face anymore. Those eyes I fall into every time I look at them.

Because yes, Tommy. How could you be so oblivious? I love you. I’ve always loved you. Maybe even before the trials began, because a feeling like this one just doesn’t start from nothing. I’ve always known, from the moment you showed up, that you wouldn’t just be a friend to me.

But then Teresa came.

I want you to know that I don’t hate her. Maybe she’s a bloody asshole, but she’s not bad. She did whatever she did because she loves you, and I get it. I would have done the same thing, for you.

Tommy, promise me you will forgive her. And forgive me, because I finally admitted my feelings and I’m leaving without further explanations.

Just remember to read the letter I gave you.

Please, it’s important.

I know it won’t be easy, but I can’t do it by myself. I need your help.

Don’t be mad at me for that… it’s for the best.

I know you will find me.

 

 

He wrote the last word and sighed.

-What the bloody hell I’m doing?- he said when he had finished to read the letter all over again, crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it at the other side of the room.

He grabbed the pen and started writing again, this time faster and without thinking too much.

In the end, five short sentences were written on the paper.

He glanced at them one last time, then switched off the Berg and  opened the doors, walking towards the city where he was sure they would have recognized the signs of the Flare.

 

_They got inside, somehow. They’re taking me to live with the other Cranks._

_It’s for the best._

_Thank you for being my friends. Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this short fic. I just want you to know that I'm new and I'm italian, so if you found some mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm still learning and this is one of the best ways to improve my english, but feel free to correct me, write it in the comment, and also if you have some advice to give I would love to read them.


End file.
